tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Family
Chris: Sixteen contestants will enter this house, compete in challenges, fight for luxurys, avoid evictions, and act as one Big Family! Sign-ups for the second season - http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Luckybrandon100/Big_Family_2 Houseguests: #SpongeBob- The Cheese Head- Creatoroflocalcartoons #Sharky- The Dumb Shark- Creatoroflocalcartoons #Liam - The Sarcastic Tech Geek - NanoPower512 #Selena - The Awesome Girl - Angie98 #Daniel- The Pathetic Loser -NanoPower512 #Corey - The Cool kid wannabe - Conker511 #Lady Marmalade - The Old Voodoo Goddess - Zannabanna Evicted - Day 1, Part 2 / Returns - Day 3 #Raven - The Cocky Physic - Zannabanna #Johnathan- The Snobby Jock- Boomerangfish #Nathan- The Videogame Addict- Boomerangfish #Desiree - Luckybrandon100 Ejected - Day 3 #Drew - Luckybrandon100 Evicted - Day 2 #Cher - The Crazy Girl - Angie98 Evicted - Day 2 #X - TF Evicted - Day 2 #Kendall - The Know-It-All - Luckybrandon100 Walked - Day 2 #Zero - TF Evicted - Day 1, Part 1 Table } | |- ! Liam | Zero | Marmalade | Cher & X | Drew | style="background:#ccc;"| No voting | |- ! Lady Marmalade | Zero | | |2}} | style="background:#ccc;"| No voting | |- ! Nathan | Zero | Marmalade | Cher & X | Desiree | style="background:#ccc;"| No voting | |- ! Raven | Zero | | | Drew | | style="background-color:#FFD700;"|''Immune'' | style="background-color:#FFD700;"|''Immune'' |- ! Selena | Sharky | N/A | Drew & Dan | Drew | style="background:#ccc;"| No voting | |- ! Sharky | | N/A | N/A | N/A | style="background:#ccc;"| No voting | |- ! Spongebob | N/A | N/A | | N/A | | |- ! style="background:#FFE08B; text-align:center" | Desiree | Zero | | Cher & X | Selena | | style="background:#FFE08B; text-align:center" colspan="12" | |- ! | | Raven | | Selena | |12}} |- ! | | N/A | | |12}} |- ! | N/A | Marmalade | | |12}} |- ! style="background:#ffccff;"|Kendall | Sharky | Marmalade | colspan="12" style="background:#fcf;" | |- ! | | |12}} |- |} Day 1, Part 1 Living Room Lucky: *on screen* Welcome new house guests to the first season of Big Family! Explore the house while the rest of the guests come, because the first HOH challenge will be starting soon... Desiree: I'm actually in the Big Brother house! Ahhhh!!!! Drew: Wow... This is pretty cool! SpongeBob: Wow! This house is amazing! Sharky: *Explores with SpongeBob.* My father is human, and my sister is a quilt, and my brother is a polar bear. :P Liam: Hi Drew, Hi Snarky, Hi Desiree, Hi..... S-Spongebob.. Hi VIDEO GAME ADDICT I LOVE TECH :D Cher: Hi to all! Nathan: No videogames? *Begins screaming and running in circles* Why did I sign up for this?! Johnathan: *Explores alone* Not the biggest house I've seen, but I could get used to this... Liam: NO TECH! Lucky I Brought 2 PS Vita's Nathen want One Nathan: *Calms down* Sure I'll borrow one. Lucky: The HOH challenge has begun below. Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Current HOH - Cher Bedroom 1 Beds for: Desiree, Drew, SpongeBob, and Sharky Sharky: I et my own bed! (Jumps onto bed and begins rolling around in the hseets like an idiot.) SpongeBob: Cool. (Sees Sharky rolling around and laughs.) Bedroom 2 Beds for: X, Zero, Liam, and Kendall Liam: You aren't speaking so I take the cool bed Liam: Dammit, We're a man down I didn't think he'd go first Bedroom 3 Beds for: Selena, Daniel, Corey, and Lady Marmalade Selena: *jumps in the bed like a crazy girl* Corey: Oh Please, dont say i bunk with her... Daniel: If I said it was Cute would You Think I'm Weird *Blushes* Corey: Uh Oh i do bunk with her (O.O) why... Selena: @Daniel *smile* Corey: I'll leav you to bond *Leaves room* CRREEEEEPPPYYY... Daniel: * quietly* You look cute Selena: leave if you want...nobody wants you -.- Daniel: *BLUSHING* Ummm... Hi S-S-ELE-N-N-A Selena: Hiiiiiii Daniel ...... *blushing* Daniel: Sooo, How are You... U-unless You d-dont want to tell me. If so, it's cool, totally cool Selena: Now..umm..I'm fine because you're making me blush and smile..Cool! <3 Daniel: *Blushes Crimson Red* I am.... it's good right, RIGHT!? Selena: RIGHT-T!.... :D Daniel: PHEW! I thought I lost my cool! Unless you want me to!? Selena: NO! you don't lost me.. don't worry! yes,SURE i want you! *blushing* Daniel: *BLUSHES COMPLETELY RED* Corey: O.O this is the worst time to come in the room o.o Daniel: Selena your so {insert Most Romantic Line Ever}! *Blushes* Selena: Wahhh*-* ...i'm ver very embarassed Daniel: I'm S-sorry Selena ummm forget about then?! Hedgehog- Dammit Bedroom 4 Beds for: Raven, Jonathan, Nathan, and Cher Cher: Yay..love my bed! xD Nathan: I love this room! After all, 4 is my lucky number! :D Cher: fantastic..haha! *smile* Johnathan: This room is adequete. Nathan: That was so dramatic. Luckily I had my lucky nickel to help me decide. Corey: *Knocking on door* can i come in plz HOH Challenge Lucky: For today's HOH challenge, you must answer either A or B to the following questions. If you guess the wrong letter, you are out. Question #1, who won Big Brother All-Stars? A - Will Kirby or B - Mike Boogie. (You will have five minutes to answer each question!) Desiree: A Drew: B Kendall: B Nathan: A? Johnathan: B. Corey: B Liam: B Daniel: A Lucky: Time's up! The correct answer was B which means the only ones left are Drew, Kendall, Johnathan, Corey, Liam, Selena, and Cher. Question #2, who won the most recent season of Big Brother? A - Rachel Reilly or B - Ian Terry. Drew: A. Kendall: B. Johnathan: A. Corey: A Liam: A Selena: A Cher: B Lucky: The correct answer was B which means the only two left are Kendall and Cher. The final tiebreaker question, who was the most recent evicted houseguest in Big Brother 15? A - Kaitlin or B - GinaMarie Kendall: B Corey: (CONF) Although i think its creepy i know daniel has his eye on selena so i'll protct both of them! Lucky: The correct answer was A so because Kendall answered wrong Cher is the new HOH. Congratulations! After HOH Challenge Cher: Yeahh! Nathan: Good job Cher! Cher: Thanks! Corey: Congrats, But I Have to tell you something cher Liam: Hey Chet, Congrats Cher: @Corey..What? Corey: (wispering to cher) Daniel Has A Crush On Selena but be quiet on it... Cher: o.o Okay! Lucky: Cher, it is time! Which two house guests do you nominate for eviction? Cher: i nominate for eviction Drew and Zero..Sorry..i think you two are a big threat! D: Lucky: Nobody votes yet because first we must participate in the Veto challenge. The people participating have been randomly chosen obviously Cher, Drew, Zero, and the others are Corey, Selena, and Liam. The competition will begin soon. Daniel: No Not SELENA!!! PLEASE!!! N-Not Like I L-Love her Or Anything HEHEEHEHEH Selena: You're so NICE DANIEL..<3..but i have to do it D: Nathan: Good luck Cher and Liam! :D Corey: Can You Good luck me? Liam: aww thanks Nathan: Good luck Corey, too. *puts on imaginary team Cher soda hat, team Liam foam finger, and team Corey shades* Corey: Aww She Got The Hat Johnathan: *Watches Nathan parade around in his imaginary team spirit gear, then facepalms* Liam: *sighs* From Lack of games!! Corey: 0.0 when will the challenge start Veto Competition Lucky: It is now time for the veto challenge. Competing are Cher, Drew, Zero, Liam, Corey, and Selena. You must all pick a number between 1 and 6 to start the challenge... Drew: 4 Corey: 3 Liam: 2 Zero: ............5. Cher: um 1 Selena: 6 Lucky: Great! Now these six numbers - 173892, 72629, 721, 657, 92, and 8, will be typed in at Random.org. Whoever ends up with the largest number will hold the Power of Veto. And the winner is... Lucky: DREW! The fourth row had the number 173,892. Congratulations, Drew. You have now received the Power of Veto. Do you want to use the power? Drew: I want to take myself off... Lucky: Drew is not a nominee anymore which means Cher, you must nominate someone new for eviction! Who do you nominate? Corey: ... Uhhhhh silence Johnathan: This is so dramatic. Cher: uh sorry i nominate Sharky Eviction Ceremony Lucky: The two nominees for eviction are Zero and Sharky. You may now vote in the confessionals. Desiree: (CONF) Zero. Drew: (CONF) Sorry, Zero. Kendall: (CONF) Hmmmmm.... I guess Sharky! Corey: (CONF) Bye Zero dude Liam: (CONF) BYE Zero Selena: (CONF) Sharky Cher: (CONF) Sharky Nathan: (CONF) Who to vote for... *flips a coin* sorry Zero, the coin has spoken. Johnathan: (CONF) I vote for Zero. Daniel:(CONF) I normally would vote for whoever depends did but BYE ZERO Lady Marmalade: (CONF) I vote to evict Zero. Raven: (CONF) I vote to evict Zero. Lucky: With a vote of 9-3, Zero you have been evicted from the Big Family house. Day 1, Part 2 Living Room Lucky: Did you guys think you were done for the day? Think again! Because someone else is going to be evicted tonight so that means another HOH, nominations, and veto! The second HOH challenge for the day will begin soon... Nathan: I did not expect this to happen. I just washed off my lucky nickle too. Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Current HOH - Desiree Desiree: *yawns* Ugh! I'm so tired! Bedroom 1 Bedroom 2 Bedroom 3 Corey: Oh Come On *Facepalm* NATHEN CAN YOU COME IN MY ROOM!! Nathan: I heard you yelling from the hall. Why'd you ask me to come here? Corey: You're Pretty Strong In This Competish So... Liam: "How Exciting" Nathan: I'm a strong player? Corey: Can I Play Multi Player With You Nathan: You mean like an alliance, right? Corey: YES sorry im bad at his... Nathan: Sure! Can Liam be in? Corey: SURE ... :P Liam: Yay Nathan: We shall call ourselves: Team Corey, Liam, and Nathan. Corey: What A Name...Lol :P Liam: That Must Of took ages Nathan: So, I wonder who's going to be nominated? Corey: Probably me...? (crie) Nathan: Why you? Did you do something bad? Corey: I HUGGED her without permission D: Nathan: We'll just vote for the other nominee. No one knows about this alliance besides us... Corey: :D Now Lets play multiplayer then Raven: *walks in* Nathan can I talk to you? Corey: uh nathan she wants you? Nathan: Yes, what do you want? Raven: Nvm but I did have a vision that me, you, Liam, and Corey were all working together and we made it pretty far. So could I join your little alliance? Nathan: The more the merrier! *changes team name to Team Corey, Liam, Nathan, and Raven. Raven: Alright. We have to win this HOH to guarantee our safety. Bedroom 4 Johnathan: Another HOH? Sounds interesting...*smiles* HOH Challenge Lucky: Who's excited for a second HOH? I am! Anyway, in this HOH you must push each other off the platform (To get someone off, you must push them three times.) The last one standing becomes the new HOH. Being last HOH, Cher cannot compete in this challenge. Desiree: *pushes X* Drew: *pushes Corey* Kendall: *pushes Drew* Nathan: *pushes spongebob* Corey: *Pushes drew* Johnathan: *pushes Drew* Lady Marmalade: *pushes Corey* Corey: * Pushes Spongebob* Raven: *pushes Corey off* Liam: * Pushes Spongebob* Lady Marmalade: *pushes X* Liam: *Pushes Nathan* Raven: *pushes X off* Nathan: *pushes sharkey* Lady Marmalade: *pushes Nathan* Drew, Corey, X, and Spongebob have been pushed off the platform. Raven: *pushes Nathan off* Nathan is off. Lady Marmalade: *pushes Sharky* Liam: *Pushes sharkey off* Raven: *pushes Kendall* Liam: *Pushes Kendall* Johnathan: *pushes lady marmalade* Raven: *pushes Johnathan* Sharky is out Lady Marmalade: *pushes Johnathan* Liam: *pushes lady marmalade* Raven: *pushes Johnathan off* Liam: *pushes lady marmalade off* Raven: *pushes Kendall off* Daniel and Selena have been pushed off due to inactivity Raven: *pushes Liam* Marmalade, Johnathan, and Kendall are out Raven: *pushes Liam* Liam: *pushes Raven* Raven: *pushes Liam off* Desiree: *pushes Raven* Raven: I only had 2 pushes! *pushes Desiree* Desiree: *pushes Raven off* Liam and Raven are off. Lucky: Congratulations, Desiree! You are the new HOH. After HOH Challenge Corey: 0.0 wow Drew: Good job, babe! *hugs Desiree* Lady Marmalade: Good job gurl! Raven: Dang you gave us a run for our money! Good job! Johnathan: Desiree had that in the bag the moment we started to ignore her... Desiree: Thanks! Corey: THAT WAS AMAZING *hugs Desiree* Liam: Yeeeess Lucky: Desiree, it is now time. Who do you nominate for eviction? Desiree: I sadly nominate... Lady Marmalade and Raven. You two are the strongest competitors in the game. Lucky: Okay, Lady Marmalade and Raven are up for eviction. Now it is time to pick players for the veto competition. Obviously Desiree, Lady Marmalade, Raven, and Nathan, Johnathan, and Kendall. The challenge will begin soon... Lady Marmalade: (CONF) I wanted to be in an alliance with Desiree...Maybe I still can be. Raven: (CONF) *cries* I don't wanna go home on the first day. Corey: Nathen why do you have to compete? WHY?!?!?? Nathan: It is my duty. To honor the united people of room four, I must do this! Johnathan: Okay, I'll participate. Veto Competition Lucky: In the veto competition, you must dig (3 lines) for pieces to a puzzle. The first person to find three puzzle pieces will hold the Power of Veto. Desiree: *digs for piece 1* (1) Kendall: *digs for piece 1* (1) Lady Marmalade: *digs* (1) Desiree: *digs* (2) Lady Marmalade: *digs* (2) Desiree: *finds first puzzle piece* (3) Kendall: *digs* (2) Lady Marmalade: *fins a puzzle piece* (3) Desiree: *digs for second piece* (1) Kendall: *finds first puzzle piece* (3) Raven: *digs for piece* (1) Nathan: *digs* (1) Johnathan: *digs* (1) Raven: *digs for piece* (2) Desiree: *digs* (2) Raven: *finds first piece* (3) Desiree: *finds second piece* (3) Nathan: Look, I'm Dig-Dug! *digs* (2) Johnathan: *digs* (2) Desiree: *digs for final piece* Nathan: I got a puzzle piece! (3) Desiree: *digs* (2) Johnathan: *Finds puzzle piece* (3) Nathan: *digs* (1) Desiree: *finds final piece* (3) Nathan: *digs* (1) Desiree: *finds finalpiece* Lucky: Congratulations, Desiree! You have won the Power of Veto. Would you like to use your power? Rave & Lady Marmalade: Congrats! Lucky: Congratulations, Desiree! You have won the Power of Veto. Would you like to use your power? Desiree: No... I would like to keep my nominations the same. Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Lady Marmalade and Raven are up for eviction. You may vote in the confessionals. Drew: Raven. Kendall: Marmalade Corey:(CONF) Lady Marmalde is crazy in voodoo and that = competition so bye bye VOODOO Johnathan: Raven. She pushed me off. Liam: Marmalade Daniel: Marmalade she never spoke to me X: (CONF) Bye bye Marmalade........what? They both seem cool but one has to go. Nathan: Lucky nickle, show your worth! Sorry Lady Marmalade... Lucky: With a vote of 6-2, Lady Marmalade, you have been evicted from the Big Family house. Marmalade: *disappears in a puff of smoke* Lucky: Good night, house guests! Because tomorrow will be full of surprises... Raven: *rolls eyes* (CONF) I don't even wanna be here anymore. When I win HOH Drew, Desiree, and Kendall will totally be on the block. X: *in mind* I feel like something's up......gotta be alert........nice surprise I haven't relied on Zero much. Lucky: Tomorrow, you will be competing in pairs. You will compete for HOH, get nominated, compete for POV, and go against each other as pairs. The pairs for tomorrow are: Desiree and Liam Kendall and Nathan Corey and Raven Cher and X Daniel and Drew Johnathan and SpongeBob Sharky and Selena Liam: I Working With Desiree, She's Good Competition so That's good Day 2 Living Room Lucky: Good morning, Houseguests! Because its the second day you will work in pairs of two as I have said yesterday. To remind yourself, look back at yesterday's pairs. Chat with your partner for the time being before you must work together. Remember, there will be two HOHs, two duos up for nomination, two POV holders, and two people going home today. Get ready for another day of fun. The HOH challenge will begin very soon.. Liam: Just cause we I've Never Won a Challange! It doesn't change that we CAN WINN THIS ONE! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Current HOH's: SpongeBob and Johnathan Johnathan: I have no idea of who to nominate. Bedroom 1 Bedroom 2 Bedroom 3 Corey: *yawn* Selena: i can't wait to start! Bedroom 4 Nathan: *Takes out cloth from his pocket, begins polishing lucky nickel.* Nathan: Oh Noes! Corey and Raven AND Cher are all nominated! Duo HOH Challenge Lucky: Okay, everyone! It's time for the duo HOH challenge. Last night I asked Desiree, Kendall, Corey, X, Drew, Johnathan, and Selena a few questions. What Liam, Nathan, Raven, Cher, SpongeBob, and Sharky have to do is answer the questions how they think their partner answered them. At the end, the duo who have the most questions in common become the new HOH's. Question #1: What is your partner's name? (Desiree, Kendall, Corey, X, Drew, Jonnathan, and Selena do not answer any questions.) Liam: Desiree Sharky: Selena SpongeBob: Jonathan Cher: X Lucky: Times up! Round one is over! Everyone except Drew and Daniel and Raven and Corey have received one point. Question #2: How old is your partner? Liam: 16 Daniel:15 Cher: 21 Lucky: Round two is over! You all got it wrong! XD These are the standings: Liam and Desiree - 1 Daniel and Drew - 0 Nathan and Kendall - 0 Raven and Corey - 0 Cher and X - 1 Selena and Sharky - 1 SpongBob and Johnathan - 1 Lucky: Question #3: What is your partners favorite color? Liam: Green Cher: Blue Daniel: Blue Nathan: Blue? Lucky: Cher and Daniel both got a point with Cher and X in the lead. Final Question: What is your partners favorite animal? Nathan: I fail XD! My answer is... Koala. Liam: Dogs Cher: Fish SpongeBob: Uh...dog. Sharky: Bird! Daniel: Dog Lucky: SpongeBob was the only one who got it correct which means Cher and X and Johnathan and SpongeBob are tied for first. Tiebreaker Question: What is your partners nickname? (Only SpongeBob and Cher can answer this question.) SpongeBob: Johnny? Cher: uhmm..it's very difficult XD ehmm.. X? XD Lucky: Surprisingly, you both got it correct, but because SpongeBob answered first... I never thought I'd be saying this, but congratulations SpongeBob and Johnathan, you are the new HOH's. Think wisely because in a few minutes you must nominate somebody. After Duo HOH Challenge Corey: O.O Wow congrats spongebob :D Sharky: Yeah! Good job! SpongeBob: Thanks, guys! (Hi-fives Sharky and Corey.) Johnathan: Good job. Cher: nooo X: Good game SpongeBob. Sorry we lost, Cher. Sharky: (To Selena) I...I'm sorry, Selena...(Begins to cry.) Selena: don't worry..isn't a problem :) Liam; You two deserved it GOOD JOB SPONGEBOB AND JON SpongeBob: Thank you! (Hi-fives Liam.) Liam: Yo Welcome dude Lucky: SpongeBob it is time. Which two duos do you and Johnathan nominate for eviction? SpongeBob: Oh, this is tough....I guess...Corey and Raven....and Cher and X...that alright, Johnathan? Johnathan: I'm fine with that. Corey: WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! D: Lucky: Okay! Playing in the veto will be Johnathan and SpongeBob, Corey and Raven, Cher and X, and I randomly choose Selena and Sharky. I will inform you when it is time to begin! Selena: haha ..why always you choose RANDOMLY Selena?? SpongeBob: Nothing personal, guys, I'm just thinking strategically. Sharky: Yay! Another challenge! Nathan: This could be the most dramatic vote yet... :O Liam: I didn't know Corey was getting kicked from this this early Corey: Hahaha They were picked because there strong im just Baggage Kendall: I'm tired of this sucky show. I quit! Lucky: Okay, it is official! Kendall has quit the Big Family game. Nathan: So wait... now that Kendall quit, there will be three contestants leaving today, counting him?! Lucky: Yes, Nathan, but after today only one person will go home every day. Corey: (wispers to nathan) Help MEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Selena: noo i don't want go to home today DX Nathan: (Whispering to Corey) All you have to do is win the veto contest... or let Cher win and nominate someone else in her stead... Liam: If Corey goes then RAVEN does Then our alliance is cut in half Nathan: (To Liam) I know... we have to stop them from getting eliminated. Veto Competition Lucky: For today's veto, you must climb the rope and ring the bell (5 lines) but there is a twist. Each person has their own rope, and the first team that has both people's bell rung will hold the Power of Veto. GO! Corey: *climb Rope* (1) X: *climbs rope* (1) Corey: *climb Rope*(2) Johnathan: *climbs rope* (1) SpongeBob: (Climbs rope) (1) Sharky: (Climbs rope) (1) Corey: *climbs rope* (3) Johnathan: *climbs rope* (2) Corey: *climb Rope*(4) Selena: *climbs rope* (1) Raven: *climbs rope* Corey:*Rings Bell* X: *climbs rope* (2) Johnathan: *climbs* (3) Selena: *climbs rope* (2) Raven; *climbs* Corey has rung the bell, Raven just needs to catch up. Johnathan: *climbs* (4) Selena: *climbs rope* ( 3) Raven: *climbs* Johnathan: *rings bell* X: *Climbs* (3) Cher : *climbs* X: *climbs* Raven: *climbs* X: *rings bell* (5) Raven: *rings bell* Lucky: And Raven and Corey win the Power of Veto. Would you like to use your power? Johnathan: Selena, you and your partner, Sharkey, both had to ring the bell. 'Corey: YES YES YES :O Lucky: Selena, your partner, Sharky had to also. Johnathan, which duo do you nominate as a replacement? Johnathan: I guess I'll nominate Daniel and Drew, for strategy reasons. Daniel: I geuss thats Ok Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Drew and Daniel and Cher and X are up for eviction. You may now vote. Desiree: Cher and X Corey: Cher And X Liam: Cher And X Nathan: Cher and X. They're too strong. Selena: Drew and Daniel Raven: Cher I love you girl but your a huge threat! I sadly vote to evict Cher and X. Lucky: It is official! With a vote of 4-1, Cher and X, you have been evicted from the Big Family house. Corey: Sorry Dude And Dudette Cher: (to Corey) -.- i thought that you didn't vote me ..YOU ARE FALSE!| Corey: (to Cher) Ethier You Or Love Struck Dan... Some-ones gotta protect their rocky relationship X: Saw it coming. Good luck guys, I guess. *fades away* Nathan: You'll both be missed. Daniel: SEELLEENAAAA YWHY DID YOU VOTE FOR ME WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH i'm not even out Selena: because i have to protect cher! Sorryyy D: do you understand? Daniel: I understand I MEAN I'M NOT OUT YET SO I STILL GET TO SEE YOU Lucky: Yeah, I didn't say. One more person is going home tonight. Everyone can vote who they want out. Desiree: Selena Drew: Selena Selena: Drew Nathan: Lucky (and convienent) D11, do your magic! I vote Desiree. Johnathan: I vote for Drew. He's a threat. Corey: Drew hes strong liam: Drew alliances work well Daneil: Drew Raven: Drew Lucky: Of a vote of, 5 - 2 - 1, Drew you are the final person evicted from the Big Family house today. Drew: Later losers! Corey: At Least I Wasn't Elimanated on the 2nd day JERK! *Knocks Drew Out* Lucky: After four people shockingly leave, what can come? We'll find out tomorrow on Big Family! Liam: WAIT A MINUTE, All my room-mates have been Elimanated On DAY 2!! Kendall Quit, Zero Was Evicted and X was Just Evicted with cher Day 3 Living Room Lucky: Hello, Houseguests! We are now on Day 3... The HOH challenge should begin in a couple of hours so just relax for now. Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Current HOH: Raven Pandora's Box: Do you choose to open Pandora's Box, Raven? Raven: Hmmm *thinks* Yes! *opens Pandora's Box* '''Pandora's Box: Congratulations, The Good Part - You have won immunity for the next two weeks., The Bad Part, Part 1 - During this time you cannot compete in any competitions, The Bad Part, Part 2 - You just have to wait and see... Raven: Yay! Forget about the competitions! I'm safe! '''Pandora's Box: Are you ready for the second and third bad parts about opening Pandora's Box? *evil laughs* Raven: I guess.... '''Pandora's Box: Part 2 - During your two days of immunity, you cannot vote during eviction ceremonies. And............................................................................. '''Part 3 - Since you have opened Pandora's Box, you will be automatically nominated after your two weeks of immunity every week until you are evicted.... *evil laughs* Raven: Great. I can't vote and I'm auto nominated. I gotta keep me and my alliance safe. Too bad Marmalade isn't here to help..... Bedroom 1 Desiree: *crying* Drew's gone! Bedroom 2 Bedroom 3 Bedroom 4 Nathan: *To himself* Wow, our alliance is doing really well! HOH Challenge Lucky: Today's HOH challenge is called "Crime Crushers"! You must grab all the items from your evidence locker (8 items, 1 line per item). Then, you have to replace each item (8 items, 1 line per item). The first person to ring the bell (1 line) will become the new HOH... GO! Raven: *grabs item* (1/8) Selena: *grabs item* Desiree: *grabs item* Selena: *grabs item* Raven: *grabs item* (2/8) Selena: *grabs item* Raven: *grabs item* (3/8) Selena: *grabs item* Desiree: *grabs item* Raven: *grabs item* (4/8) Selena: *grabs item* Raven: *grabs item* (5/8) Selena: *grabs item* Raven: *grabs item* (6/8) Selena: *grabs item* Raven: *grabs item* (7/8) Selena: *grabs item* (8) Raven: *grabs item* (8/8) Johnathan: *Grabs item* (1) Raven: *replaces item* (1/8) Johnathan: *Grabs item* (2) Raven: *replaces item* (2/8) Selena: *Replacs item* Raven: *replaces item* (3/8) Selena: *repleaces item* Raven: *replaces item* (4/8) Nathan: *Grabs item* (1) Selena: *repleaces item* Johnathan: *Grabs item* (3) Raven: *replaces item* (5/8) Selena: *repleaces item* Raven: *replaces item* (6/8) Johnathan: *Grabs item* (4) Raven: *replaces item* (7/8) Selena: *repleaces item* Raven: *replaces item* (8/8) Johnathan: *Grabs item* (5) Raven: *rings bell* I won! :D Lucky: Congratulations, Raven! You are the new Head of Household! In a few minutes, you will have to nominate two Houseguests for eviction. After HOH Challenge Desiree: Good job, Raven! You deserve it... Raven: Thanks..... Lucky: Raven, the time has come! Who do you nominate for eviction? Raven: Spongebob and Johnathan for nominating me. Desiree consider yourself lucky because I will avenge Marmalade.... '''Lucky: SpongeBob and Johnathan, you are nominated for eviction. In the Veto Competition, Raven, SpongeBob, Johnathan, Nathan, Corey, and Daniel will be competing. Ya happy, Selena, this time I didn't "randomly" choose you. The competition will start soon, but for now can Raven report to her HOH room. Something is waiting for her. After recent events, Raven cannot participate. Veto Competition '''Lucky: VETO TIME! The chosen players must vote for who they think deserves veto. Pretty simple! The one with the most votes gets the Power of Veto! Raven cannot compete due to certain circumstances. Desiree: Johnathan. Johnathan: Spongebob. Nathan: Corey '''Lucky: Due to a tie, Raven must choose one of the nominees to hold the Power of Veto. Raven: Johnathan Lucky: Congrats, Johnathan! You have won the POV! Do you wish to use your power? Johnathan: Yes, on myself! '''Lucky: Okay, Johnathan is off the block which means Raven you must nominate someone new for eviction. Raven: Sorry but my replacement nominee is Desiree.... Desiree: WHAT?! Lucky: Okay, Desiree is the replacement nominee! Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Both SpongeBob and Desiree are up for eviction. You may now vote in the confessionals. *hums Jeopardy music* Desiree: WAIT! None of you have any self-respect for me or yourselves. This show is a waste of time and I'm so f****** pissed at all of you b******. *punches Raven* How do you feel now, HOH? *punches SpongeBob* You stupid sponge! Lucky: Desiree, due to violence and language, you are ejected from the Big Family house! Desiree: WTF! *walks out* (whispers to herself) F****** b******! Lucky: Because Desiree left, there is no eviction tonight so you're all safe. Oh, and I have some good news... Welcome back, Lady Marmalade! She has returned to the game for her avengance. Apparently I was getting sued... Whatever! Anyway, good night Houseguests be prepared for a "special" HOH challenge tomorrow. Lady Marmalade: *appears in a puff of smoke* I'm back! :D Raven: *hugs her* Liam: *Hugs RAVEN and LADY MARMALADE* Day 4 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Liam: Oh, Good Morning.... I've had no roommates for 2 Nights now! Can Nathen, Corey and Raven Join? Lucky: Tomorrow, you will get new room plans... Liam: YES !! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Current HOH's: Liam: Yes! Yes! YES! Bedroom 1 Bedroom 2 Bedroom 3 Corey: *yawn* Time to get up AAAhhhh *falls of top bunk* Bedroom 4 HOH Challenge Lucky: Just answer the questions, pretty simple... #1: Who said,"No video games! Why did I sign up for this?!" Is it A - Nathan or B- Liam. (This is a speed challenge so the first four answers in this round will count.) Corey: A Liam: A Sharky: A SpongeBob: A Lucky: The next two move on, Question #2: Who said, Desiree had that in the bag the moment we started to ignore her..." A - Corey or B - Johnathan Corey: B Liam: B Lucky: The first one to answer this questions wins. What place did X come in? Liam: 3rd Out or 13th Corey: 13th 0.o oops Lucky: Congrats, Liam! You are the new HOH. In a few minutes, you must nominate two houseguests for eviction. After HOH Challenge Liam: I would Like To thank Corey for helping me, no reason.... at... a-all '''Lucky: Liam, who do you nominate for eviction? Liam: I Nominate Jonathan And Spongebob, no hard feelings just stragetic Lucky: Okay, participating in the veto is Liam, Johnathan, SpongeBob, and Corey. Ill tell you when it begins. Corey: Wait "I'M" Competing After I Won Last PoV? Lucky: You didn't win last POV, but no matter what your competing. Corey: Sorry I meant the last one i was atually here for (that doesnt mean if i was selected to compete in but didnt?) Veto Competition Lucky: Everyone, welcome to the Big Family Bowling Alley! In the veto, the selected players must roll a ball down the lane. You must work your way up knocking down one pin, then two pins, then three pins, then four pins and so on until a strike (1 line for one pin, two lines for two pins, until you get to ten lines for ten pins). The first one to a strike wins. Ready... Set... Roll Those Balls! SpongeBob: *Rolls the ball* (1) (One pin) SpongeBob: *Rolls the ball* (1) Corey: *Rolls the ball* (1) (One pin) Liam: Rolls the ball (1) 1 pin Corey: *Rolls the ball* (1) Liam: Rolls The Ball (1) Corey: *Rolls the ball* (2) (Two pins) Liam: Rols The Balls (2) Corey: *Rolls the ball* (1) Liam:Rols the Ball (2) Category:Current